


Cravings

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Everyone lives, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied Angst, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Only a tiny bit, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell Lives, Who doesnt, they love Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For DannieCiora on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DannieCiora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/gifts).



> I tried to get it out sooner and I feel like this doesn't meet the standards, but I hope that you like it anyway. I feel like adding another chapter just of Jace and Alec going around.
> 
> I don't feel particularly proud of this chapter, but hopefully, the next chapter will be up to your standards
> 
> prompt:
> 
> Hey um... I would love a little one-shot about Alec running all over New York for one of Magnuses food cravings + adding Jace

Magnus sat on the couch, pouting. He was craving a variety of things and he couldn’t have them.

 

He knew that he could make them appear with a snap of his fingers. However, with his pregnancy, even doing something as simple as opening a portal drained him of his energy. He remembered when he was at the Institute with his fiancé when they first discovered it.

 

*cue flashback*

 

_Alec had asked Magnus to come with him to the institute to discuss all of the available options for an upcoming mission. Magnus had whole-heartedly agreed, ousting on one of Alec’s sweaters and walking out the door hand in hand with his husband._

 

_The Shadowhunters made to step towards the portal when it suddenly snapped shut. They looked on in confusion and turned around and felt their breaths hitch._

 

_Magnus was standing there with a hand on his temple, pale, and swaying a bit. Alec felt his heart stop when he saw Magnus swaying and rushed to catch his falling husband. He gently lowered him to the ground and ordered for someone to call Catarina._

 

_/////_

 

_Magnus felt good whenever he could help his husband and his in-laws. He knew he didn’t have to, but it made him feel good whenever he could help someone in need. Magnus was known to be a playboy back in the day, but he was the one to go to if you had a problem. He helped anyone in need, even if it sometimes drained him of his magic for a couple of days. That’s how devoted he was._

 

_The New York Institute was aiming to finally take down a nest of Shax demons in Queens. All they needed, was a Warlock to portal them into the spot, in the middle of the day. Since Magnus was the High Warlock, he was asked rather reluctantly, to open a portal. Magnus, being Magnus, had whole-heartedly agreed. As they finalized their plans, he pulled his husband aside to give him a ‘good luck kiss’. He opened the portal and was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. He brought a hand up to massage his temples and his vision had turned blurry. The last thing he saw was his husband, tears in his eyes, rushing towards him._

 

_/////_

 

_With Magnus’ senses slowly returning to him, he attempted to open his eyes and instantly shut them, whining about the bright lights. He tried to move away from them but was held down by a bigger hand on his chest. He whined some more and wiggled about until he heard a familiar voice._

 

_“Honey, it’s me Alec uh…. Err…. Alexander, can you open your eyes for me?”_

 

_“Mm…”_

 

_He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the shadowy face of his husband. He blinked some more until his vision was focused. He saw Alec sigh in relief and heavily sat back down. Magnus turned over so that he was on his side, facing his husband. He slowly moved his hand, saw the IV in it, and placed his hand onto Alec’s fluffy, messy locks. Alec looked up and grabbed his hand, making sure to be careful of the IV, and stroked it lovingly._

 

_“God, baby, I was so worried about you. I-i thought that something bad was happening to you and the baby. I thought that I was gonna lose the both of you”_

 

_Alec’s voice cracked at the end and Magnus had surged forward to embrace his husband. Alec let out a choked sound and wrapped his arms around his husband to steady him. The Shadowhunter was instantly concerned when he felt his Warlock’s shoulder shaking. Alec stroked his back soothingly, rocking them back and forth while whispering soothing words to the pregnant male._

 

_“I promise, I won’t use any more magic during the pregnancy”_

 

*end flashback*

 

From that moment on, Magnus had refrained from using magic in front of Alec. He understood his husband’s concern, but he wanted to be useful and help everyone. His admittance to that had caused full-blown crying from himself and a mild panic for Alec. The Shadowhunter had taken the time to calmly explain to Magnus that he was useful to everyone, but he needed to take care of himself. Magnus had sniffled adorably and stared at Alec. The archer went to continue that he had had another life to take care of besides himself.

 

Magnus had gasped and placed his hands onto his, then flat belly, and looked up at Alec with a serious, determined expression. The Shadowhunter could not hold back and had lightly squished the Warlock's cheeks from how cute and adorable he had looked.

 

Magnus sighed. He was really craving his foods and he didn’t want to bother Alec or the others. What was he going to do now?

 

*Meanwhile at the Institute*

 

Alec looked at his phone in confusion.

 

He was doing some paperwork when his phone had rung. He looked at the caller id and was surprised to see that it was from Raphael. The vampire had kept the conversation short by saying that he made some food for some of the other vamps, but made too much and demanded him to come and take some home to Magnus.

 

Alec gave a simple confirmation. After that, he received an abundance of calls from multiple people telling him to make haste and pick up some food for Magnus. Even his mother had called him. She had figured that the Warlock was upset about not being able to conjure his food, so she made the famous Lightwood family stew (done the correct way) for her son-in-law.

 

He realized that he was going to need some help, so he enlisted the help of his parabatai. When Alec had asked Jace to come, this was his response:

 

“Of course Parabatai, you didn’t have to ask me. After all the shit Magnus has done for us, for me, it’s the least I could do”

 

With that being said, each parabatai took half of the people on the list and agreed to meet at the loft.

 

*back to the loft*

 

Magnus had slowly stood up and waddled to the door, one hand on his back. He opened it and saw an out of breath Alexander and Jace. He gaped at their disheveled appearance and the containers that they were holding. He moved aside and let his husband and brother-in-law into the loft. They gently dropped the containers onto the coffee table before collapsing into the chairs. He looked at them, rubbed his stomach, and went to sit in between the brothers.

 

Alec sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around his husband, breathing into his neck. He cleared his throat and looked at the containers.

 

“Ok, we have stuffed cabbage from Ragnor, paella from Raphael, baked Alaska from Catarina, New York-style cheesecake from Jocelyn, spring and egg rolls from Luke and the Jade Wolf, and the Lightwood family stew from mom”

 

Magnus gaped at his husband. How on earth did they know? He took out his phone and went to the family group chat. He thanked everyone for the food and that it smelled great. Everyone had replied with a snarky comment, telling him that he could call anytime if he was craving something; or telling him that it was their pleasure.

 

Magnus made to stand up but was stopped when Jace placed a hand on his arm to stand up. He gave one look to the pregnant male and Magnus had put his hands up in surrender. Jace smiled and nodded, standing to grab the things that Magnus wanted. He returned with a water bottle for him and Alec and a cup of mango juice and a plate for Magnus. The Warlock frowned and pouted up at his brother-in-law. Jace raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

 

“I want you and Alexander to eat with me”

 

Jace puffed out a laugh before nodding at his brother-in-law. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed the necessary utensils for him and Alec and returned to the hormonal Warlock. Jace and Alec sat on either side of Magnus and happily ate the food while listening to the pregnant Warlock recount his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was really late and shitty
> 
> I celebrated my 24th birthday on Tuesday (28th) and then I spent all of Wednesday and half of Thursday recovering. So, I'm really sorry about this, but I should have the time to fill the rest of the prompts.
> 
> (If I don't go back and forth between the prompts and writing a bit for each one)


End file.
